


Taking A Look at Your Eyes

by Corrimsoup



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Fluff, M/M, Reiji is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrimsoup/pseuds/Corrimsoup
Summary: Reiji is admiring Haruto's looks, gets caught by Haruto himself, and things go downhill from there.....probably?
Relationships: Amaha Reiji/Kujikawa Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Taking A Look at Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first fic in AO3 and the first Reiji/Haruto fic I've written!! ☆✧*\\(〃´-`〃)/ *✧☆
> 
> Since I usually write and make scenarios for Issa/Yuma which is a very different ship than Reiji/Haruto writing this is pretty much a challenge for me? Lol. But I think this fic is pretty okay and it's longer than I thought? Anyway enjoy and feel free to leave some feedbacks in the comment section!

Without Haruto noticing, he takes a look at his face. Of course Haruto has a manly, cool face. He has messy jet black hair, sharp grey eyes, and stern but nice expression. 

But there's something... unique about Haruto. Haruto, despite his stoic expression is very different than what eyes meet. He's actually very talkative and he has a fiery passion. And often, if not always, he says something that's outside the others' mind.

Despite Haruto's rather interesting traits, he can't help but finds those traits of Haruto rather endearing, something that he likes about him. Could he say that it's something "cute" about Haruto?

❀❀❀

"Reiji-san, are you staring at me?"

_ Crap. He gets caught _ . 

Reiji's head becomes blank for a second. Being a natural (but bad) liar he is, the thing he's going to do is denying what he was doing.

"What? Ahaha, of course it's just your imagination!! I was uh, staring at the plant!" Reiji answers, continued with an awkward laugh. He tells another lie that he usually says when he denies something. Even though it's already bad in the first place, it's worse than the usual. It's probably because of his face, which is red due to embarassment. The fact that he stuttered makes it even worse.

"I see. I felt a strong gaze towards me. That's why I thought you were staring at me." Haruto explains in a calm tone. "Oh-ho~ could it be a ghost? There's no way it was me after all~" Hearing what Haruto says, Reiji feels relieved. There's no way he would let Haruto know that he has been staring at him.

"But looking at your facial expression, you seem to be nervous. Reiji-san, were you lying about staring at the plant?" Haruto asks in pure curiosity. Reiji's relief turns back into nervousness in a split second. 

Reiji's expression turns into an annoyed look with red cheeks, "Like I said, there's NO way I was staring at you. You get it? There's no way it was me okay!?". Welp, the whole situation is one big mess now. There are two kinds of people in this situation. One is Reiji who keeps refusing to tell the truth and another one is Haruto who keeps asking for the truth. 

As if he doesn't hear anything Reiji says, Haruto asks him again, "Reiji-san, do you want to have a staring contest with me? Then you should bring it on Reiji-san!!". Haruto's eyes are sparkling right now. With passion as hot as the sun, Haruto is not nicknamed "Warrior #2" without reason.

"What the fuck are you asking?! I don't want to and I don't ask for it at all!!!"

"I'm not going to lose Reiji-san!!!!"

_ Fuck it. If he doesn't give in this would be a bigger mess than it already is.  _

"Argh, fine! I'll do it okay?! I'm not going to lose too so bring it on!" 

❀❀❀

The staring contest has begun. Reiji doesn't want to do it at all, but it seems like if he doesn't do it, the situation will become worse. He could just blink so that he would lose earlier but he's too prideful to do that so he'll do his best to win.

Few seconds have passed. Nobody has blinked yet, but Reiji starts to lose his focus. So Reiji, who was staring at Haruto without him knowing is forced to stare at him now. It could be a perfect opportunity for him to admire Haruto's looks, but a staring contest is certainly not the way he wants.

Their faces are getting closer and closer. Reiji starts struggling in trying to keep himself from laughing, but Haruto still keeps the exact same expression he shows since the staring contest started. Damn, Haruto is very good at this. At this point, he has transcended the need to blink. 

There's something interesting about the Haruto's eyes right now. He's still retaining the same stoic expression, but his eyes are sparkling in their own way. There's a childlike innocence you can feel from them. Reiji hates to admit it, but the current look of Haruto's eyes is.. adorable _ . _

More seconds have passed, Reiji can no longer contain his laugh. "Pfft- hahahaha!" He's laughing, and therefore he loses. He doesn't know what's funny, but his laughter lasts a little bit longer after the staring contest ends. 

Looking at the laughing Reiji, a red tinge appears on Haruto's cheeks as his eyes widen. It's a gap that he usually doesn't see from a Reiji. "..Reiji-san.. your laughing face right now.., is pretty cute."

"H-huh? What are you saying?" Reiji is still laughing. 

"Your crooked smile is kind of cute."

"I.. I see. Uh.. thanks I guess." Reiji says as he averts his eyes from Haruto. He then asks Haruto, more like trying to run away from the awkwardness inside the common room, "Ah, I think I need to buy some stuff in the minimarket, I want to buy some snacks~ Haruto, is there something you need?"

"There's nothing that I need right now. I have bought them before."

"Alrite then, see ya~", Reiji quickly walks outside the room and closes the door. "Ah see you…"

❀❀❀

Haruto is alone in the common room now. "I keep thinking about Reiji-san's smile when he was laughing earlier.. I wonder why? I suppose I need to ask the others about it later." He says to himself.

Meanwhile, Reiji is still standing in front of the door. Using his hand, he's covering his flustered face. "Urgh Haruto that guy…". He hates that feeling, but he can't discard it either. Is this what people call as having a crush? Reiji doesn't want to admit it yet, but someday, for sure he'll admit that he's in love with Haruto. When will he do admit it? Only time can tell.


End file.
